Pilot
by Lunarmoonstorys
Summary: This is the pilot story's. Please ready and have fun.


**The young Justice characters do not belong to me.**

 **This is a fan fiction of young Justice.**

 **This is rated K+**

 **please enjoy this story.**

 **by**

 **Lunarmoonstorys**

* * *

 **Wayne Mansion**

It's 5:30 A.M Dick Grayson wakes up from his sleep, he smells food. He tells to him self

" I never smell food, I wonder what's up with Bruce?"

Dick walks down to the kitchen, he see's Bruce cooking and Alfred watching The News on channel 2. Dick goes past Bruce to the training room, before he goes Bruce says.

" come and eat we have to leave at 6:30. "

Dick asks. " where are we going, I have school today? "

Bruce's tells the reason why he is not going.

" I have a surprise for you today dick. "

Dick has confusion and asked. " what kind of surprised? "

Bruce says with joy. " a surprise were you can make friends that are like you. "

Dick say with anger." I have friends at school Bruce, I am 13 i can make more at school. " Dick has a face of embarrassment as he says. " Fine. "

Dick goes up the stairs and goes to change in to fine clothing from high end Italian designers. Dick walks down to Bruce and he says. " I am ready! "

Bruce says. "Bring you Robin outfit and your weapons."

Dick says. "I never leave home with out it."

Bruce and Dick leave the house and go to The Hall of Justice.

* * *

 _ **Green Arrows House**_

Red Arrow is asleep at Green arrows house, the alarm is set for 5:00 A.M. The alarm went off and Red arrow got up only with his red underwear on, taking them off and get in the shower.

Red Arrow washes his hair, then wash is body. He get out of the shower he grabs a towel and and put on some Aqualad underwear.

He looks at his phone and sees he got a text from Aqualad saying.

"Did your mentor tell you what your doing today?" Red Arrow text back saying.

"No he said he is going to come and get me when we have to go."

There is a knock on the door. Red Arrow opened the the door, it was Green Arrow

"I see your dressed already lets go get your weapon and mask."

"Yes sir!" Red said

"we have to leave now, we got things to do."

"yes sir I am ready, let's go to he zeta tube."

* * *

 _ **Flash's houses**_

Kidd Flash was up since 3:30 A.M he was training till 5:30 he. Kidd went to the showers and got dressed and took his gear and put it in a bag.

He goes to flash's room and wakes him up. Flash get up and fastly gets in the shower and gets dressed.

Flash says out of breath. "I am ready Kidd."

Kidd says with excitement. "Then let's go."

Flash makes breakfast fast for the both of them. They go and run to... The of Justice

* * *

 **Hall of justice**

The young Robin, Aqualad, Kidd Flash, and Red Arrow they get welcomed into the Hall of Justice, when there was a call from Harley Quinn.

Batman ordered everyone out of the room.

He came out 5 minutes later.

Bruce says to the team. "I need you guys to go to Cadmus and get Harley Quinn's son, the joker found out he is his son, so your first mission is to go to Cadmus and get him and get him out. His twin Lucy has died from joker. Quinn wants us to take him in and teach him right."

Robin say with certainly a nice smirk. " if we must, let's go team we will safe."

Bruce says to Robin with a goofy voice. "No falling in love with the civilian"

Robin says with embarrassment. "I won't Batman"

The team leaves to go to Cadmus.

* * *

 **Cadmus Head Quarters**

"Robin?" Says KF

"Yea?" Robin says.

"I found him!" KF says.

"Lets go." Says Aqualad

Hunter says with joy. "Thank you guys, we have to save the other one!"

Robin asks. "Who is the other?"

Hunter says. " it's a clone or a something that these freaky things teach and stuff, the big freaky thing told me when I get out take him with."

Red Arrow says."I found and elevator!"

Hunter says. "Floor 52, lets go!"

KF questions Hunter and says. "You have no gear, how will you fight?"

Hunter runs off saying. "I will meet you there level 52 go now!"

The team goes down to the elevator and wait a for hunter on 52 level floor.

Hunter gets his gear. His gear is a tight jump suit with the diamond symbol like his mom.

Ten minutes later he reaches the 52 level. He see's the people that helped them and found out they saved the clone of Superman, they get on the elevator go to,the top level.

Hunter sees a evil scientist who is following them. They start to fight the evil scientist. Ten minutes later the team was standing and the evil man was arrested.

The league comes and arrested and superman see's his clone and asks batman to handle it for him. Batman said sure.

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

The team was in introduced to Mount Justice. Superboy lives there with Hunter Quinn. Bruce looks at robin with surprise.

"Robin?" Bruce says to Dick.

"Yes Bats?" Dick replying

"I am happy you did not fall in love again!" Bruce says.

"Don't be to sure bats." Robin says.

Robin looks at Superboy, and says. "what a prize."

* * *

Thank you for ready my story, I will work on more story's. I hope you like it. I am working on more stories. I hope you ready more.


End file.
